The corner reflector is described in Patent Document 1, for example. The corner reflector of Patent Document 1 has the configuration of FIG. 1A. The corner reflector has radio wave reflective films 21 which are orthogonal to each other as illustrated in FIG. 1A. Thus, even when radio waves enter the corner reflector from any angle, the corner reflector can reflect the radio waves in the entered direction.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, both a radio wave A and a radio wave B can be reflected in the entered directions by the radio wave reflective films 21 which are orthogonal to each other.
The corner reflector is released from a flying body, a vessel, the ground, and the like, and then developed to the shape of FIG. 1A in the air or on the water surface. For that end, the corner reflector of Patent Document 1 includes three annular balloons 23a, 23b, and 23c disposed on three virtual planes which are orthogonal to each other. The annular balloons 23a, 23b, and 23c expand when gas is supplied to the inside thereof, to exhibit annular shapes. Radio wave reflective films 21 are attached to the three annular balloons 23a, 23b, and 23c such that the radio wave reflective films 21 are developed by the expansion as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
With the configuration described above, when radio waves enter the corner reflector developed in the air from a tracking radar apparatus or a missile radar seeker, for example, the corner reflector can reflect the radio waves in the entered directions as illustrated in FIG. 1B. Thus, the corner reflector can be used as a decoy of radar.